Kingdom Hearts: KamenSentai Heroes of the Ocean
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: A year passes after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. A familiar threat has once again emerged. Wielding their newfound powers with their old ones, they're out to save the world, one at a time. KairixNaminexXionxOletteXAqua Please R&R. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Prologue: An Old, New Threat

Authors Notes: This story was born when I researched the Kingdom Hearts Wiki after I saved my Kingdom Hearts II game near the gate to Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!

...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

...

Prologue – An Old, New Threat

One year after the events of Kingdom Hearts II…

Location: The World That Never Was

"If you don't mind me asking Milady, when are we going to proceed with your plans?" Pete asked, "I mean, it's been well over a year."

"Patience, my loyal servant." said Maleficent, "Have you acquired the last Princess of Hearts we need?"

"Absolutely, milady." said Pete, then he realized something. "Wait, aren't we missing one?"

"We will not need that girl, even if she one of them. Have you finished with the preparations?"

"Yes Milady."

"Excellent. Finally, at last, Kingdom Hearts…will be MINE!"

Maleficent then gave off an evil laugh as she sent the Heartless into the cell of the Princess.

"BEGIN THE MERGING OF THE WORLDS!" she boomed.

"With pleasure! Heartless and Nobodies!" shouted Pete, "DEPLOY!"

...

Location: Disney Castle

"King Mickey! Queen Minnie!" cried the voices of Donald and Goofy.

"What is it?!" Mickey said as he ran with Minnie into the hallway.

"You might wanna take a look at this!" said Goofy as he pointed into the courtyard.

Heartless and Nobodies of all types were getting nearer and nearer to the castle.

Mickey was shocked, "Impossible…but how…"

"That's not all, your Majesty!" Donald quacked, "Look!"

…

Location: World Map Universe

It was chaos out there as the Heartless and Nobodies began their invasion.

They were marching along the roads of the worlds that were connected by them.

Then, the roads and paths that connected the worlds suddenly faded away as the last ones crossed.

…

Location: Disney Castle

"This can't be…" Mickey was speechless. Just what the heck's going on?

"What'll we do?" wailed Minnie.

Meanwhile, Pluto, who was watch with fascination nearby, barked, and went to the Cornerstone, where he jumped into it and disappeared.

_END OF PROLOGUE_

...

Next chapter: We will meet the future heroes. Take a guess on who they might be.

...

Omake 1

Jeimuzu (Author/Director): Maleficent, that laugh was too creepy, and a bit too much.

Sakura (Assistant): Tone it down some will ya?

Maleficent: Never!

Jeimuzu and Sakura: ~sweatdrop~

...

Omake 2

Sakura: The Princess of Hearts look like their sleeping peacefully.

Pete: Of course. That because I put some sleeping pills in their drinks.

Sakura: Wait a minute. You gave sleeping pills…to seven of those princesses, minus one?!

Pete: Yep!

Jeimuzu: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!

Pete: (sent flying to the moon that WAS Kingdom Hearts) WWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura: You should be nice to girls.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

Author Notes: For this story I bought in characters that were either dead, missing, or coming up in upcoming games.

…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

…

Chapter 1 - Pilot

Location: Destiny Islands

"Woo hoo!"

"Yeah!"

Destiny Islands hadn't changed much after one year. The only exception is the new play area near the school where our heroes go to.

The play area features a playscape with an obstacle course and a huge skatepark that was just build recently.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Naminé frequent this area as much as the beach.

Right now the others are watching who can do the most tricks on a skateboard in midair: Sora, or Roxas. Riku and Axel were the judges while Kairi, Xion, and Namine were the spectators, cheering them on. They were in the 3rd round, with Roxas in the lead and Sora trying to catch up.

Roxas just grinded on one of the railings, followed by a 360 spin into a Method Grab before crashing into one of the ramps.

"Roxas, what the hell was that?" Axel laughed.

"Got distracted by Namine's cheering again." Riku mocked.

Roxas, embarrassed and blushing red, dusted him off, and said, "Sorry about that. But let's see if Sora can do better."

Sora grinned, "You're on!"

He took his position at the starting ramp. He was just grinding on the railing when something distracted him completely, (no, it's NOT Kairi-chan) making him crash to the ground.

"Sora?"

Kairi, along with Namine and Xion, jump down and went over to him.

"Everyone's wiping out these days, eh Riku?" Axel turned to Riku, "Riku?"

Riku noticed what distracted Sora, and it didn't look pretty.

"What is it?" Namine asked.

"I don't know," said Sora, "But I don't like it."

"Where could it be coming from?" Axel wondered outloud.

Riku frowned, and then said, "I need to make a call…"

…

Location: Twilight Town

"Gah!"

Setzer, who hit the ground hard, just got the last of this spheres beaten out of his opponent, who, with two Struggle weapons in each hand, collected the last of his spheres, ending the finals of the Struggle tournament.

"Winner, and NEW Struggle Champion, OLETTE!"

"Alright Olette-chan!" Pence cheered.

"Nice finish!" Hayner said, giving the thumbs up.

Olette stood tall over Setzer, grinning. It was a long road to the finals for her. She's beaten two guys and one girl in the prelims, Hayner in the quarter-finals, Seifer in the semi-finals, and now Setzer in the finals for the title.

"Were you looking forward to winning? Sorry about that." Olette said, extending a hand to Setzer.

He accepted it, and got up. "Not bad," he said, "You've gotten stronger."

"Thanks." Olette replied, smiling.

Later in the day…

"That was one kick ass display back there." said Hayner.

"I learned from the best." Olette said, holding her trophy and wearing her new championship belt proudly on her waist.

"This calls for some sea-salt ice cream." Pence declared, "Who's in?"

When he went on ahead, Olette turned to Hayner.

"Sorry for beating you today in front of everyone Hayner-kun." Olette said shyly, "No hard feelings?"

"None whatsoever." replied Hayner, "It only proved that you were the better Struggler."

"Thanks."

"Um, guys…" Pence called out.

"What is it Pence?" said Hayner, frowning at his tone of voice.

"It's them again…"

Just like Pence, Hayner and Olette froze at what they saw in front of them.

Countless Heartless and Nobodies are dropping out of the sky and swarming the Market Place, terrorizing the citizens. The trio ran for cover, but the Dusk Nobodies cut them off.

"No choice but to fight!" Hayner declared as he took out his Struggle Club.

"Right!" Pence shouted as he took out his Struggle Wand.

"Let's go!" Olette put away her trophy and charged at them with her friends, taking out her Struggle Sword and Struggle Club.

…

Location: Disney Castle

"Lock the doors!" cried Goofy.

The King, Queen, and their Royal Guard barricaded themselves in the Hall of the Cornerstone, completely exhausted from all the fighting.

"It's only a matter of time before they break down the door." wailed Daisy, Donald's girlfriend, the latter saying, "Don't worry; we'll be okay in here."

The nearly computers then started beep near the Cornerstone.

"You Majesty, are you there?!" Riku's frantic voice came out of the computers, "YOUR MAJESTY?!"

"Riku!"

The group went over to the computer, where Donald fully activated it, giving them a view of Riku.

"King Mickey! There's Heartless and Nobodies all over our world!"

"I know…same here."

"NANI?!"

"And it isn't just here either. It's happening to all the worlds."

"Just what the hell is going on?!" Sora voice came through, "We're practically fight limitless Heartless and Nobodies and you're telling me that we're not the only ones being attacked?!"

"I'm afraid not, but the source of this disturbance can only come from one place…"

"…The World That Never Was…" Riku grumbled. What else could be worse?

Then, the power in the castle started to flicker.

"Your Majesty? You're breaking up."

"Listen Riku! It looks like they destroyed the road and paths needed to travel the worlds! You'll have to reopen them if we're to go back to The World That Never Was! Do it with your Keyblades!"

"Right! Do you have any idea on who might be behind this?"

"I have a hunch. And I think it might be Mal-" Mickey started, but then, the power to the castle fizzed out completely as the door blasted open, ending the communication.

"Sorry, my former steamboat mouse, but your little pipsqueaks won't be able to come help you even if they tried."

Pete came in, with the all the Heartless and Nobodies surrounding the King and his crew.

…

Location: Destiny Islands

"This isn't looking good." moaned Roxas as he and his friends backed into a corner.

"I've lost contact with the King!" Riku shouted as he swung his Way of the Dawn at the approaching Neoshadow Heartless.

"Nothing good can come from this!" Xion panted, defeating several Dancer Nobodies, "There's just too damn many."

"Oh yeah, ya think?!" Axel snarled as he tried to clear a path to escape with his fire, but the gap was quickly filled.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm out!" Namine panted as she collapsed to the ground, having fired off her last magic attack.

"Is this really the end?" moaned Kairi as she too collapsed next to Namine, having defeated several Samurai Nobodies and Hook Bat Heartless with her Floral Keyblade.

The situation was looking as hopeless as ever with Maleficent herself appearing in front of them, making it even worse.

"Maleficent!" Roxas said, as he collapsed also.

"Go, my minions. Take the Keybladers!" she screamed as the Dusk Nobodies and Neoshadow Heartless overcame Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas.

"Hey! Get off us!"

"Let us go!"

The four struggled and lost conscience by her evil stares as they were disarmed and bounded.

"Hey!"

Xion charged at them, but got overwhelmed and sent crashing into Kairi and Namine.

"Sorry, but I have no use for you, Princess Kairi and her embodiments of light and darkness." Maleficent sneered as dark portals opened up beneath the four captives.

"Sora-kun! Riku-kun!"

"Roxas-kun!"

"Axel-kun!"

The girls could only watch helplessly as their dearest friends sunk completely into the portals. Maleficent snapped her fingers, and the portals closed.

"Kill the spares." Maleficent commanded her army.

The Heartless and Nobodies closed in on the trio, who were exhausted from battling endless waves of Heartless and Nobodies.

Just when all hope was lost, a portal opened up behind the girls.

"What?!" This is NOT what Maleficent was expecting.

From the portal jumped out Pluto!

"Pluto-kun!" cried out Kairi.

But he was not alone as he gave a joyous bark.

Out of the portal came Chicken Little, who started chucking baseballs; Genie, who started flying around, making giant-size fists and clearing house; Snitch, who took out this guns and started shooting; and Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, who started to help Pluto drag the girls into the portal.

"Not possible!" said a shocked Maleficent, "STOP THEM!"

Too late. They managed to get the injured girls completely into the portal before the others came in and closed it.

"You little kiddies may have escaped me," Maleficent warned, "But for ALL of you, there's no place to run."

_To be continued…_

…

Next time: To Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden. What is the status of the other worlds?

…

Omake 1

Jeimuzu (Author/Director): Sora! Roxas! You might wanna take it easy grinding the skateboards.

Roxas: Don't worry Boss! We're perfectly capable of handing this new skatepark.

Sora: (gives the thumbs up as he attempts to grind on railing, but ended up breaking his skateboard in the middle and lands his netherlands on the railing)

Everyone on the set: (Cringing on impact)

Sakura (Assistant): Or not…

Jeimuzu: Somebody get Roxas some ice.

…

Omake 2

Olette: Sonic Thrust! (sending Hayner flying into a building)

Jeimuzu: CUT!~

Olette: What is it?

Sakura: "Sonic Thrust" is from the Tales Series, not Square Enix's.

Olette: Oops.

Sakura: Call it something else will ya?

Olette: Okay. (does another thrust attack) Angel's Poke!

Jeimuzu and Sakura: O.O WTF?!


	3. Chapter 2: Chaos

Author Notes: I am SO evil with these freakin cliffhangers. (evil laugh, then coughs). Anywho, enjoy!

WARNING: Strong Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

…

Chapter 2 – Chaos

Location: Twilight Town

Hayner, Pence, and Olette retreated to the Sandlot, where there were a bunch more Heartless and Nobodies. They're just escaped from the Dusk Nobodies, who couldn't be hit by the Struggle Weapons, no matter how much they tried.

They arrived just in time to see Seifer and his gang surrounded by Shadow Heartless and sinking into portal that opened up beneath their feet.

"Guys!"

Hayner charged at them, beating away the Heartless to get to them, with Pence following up the rear.

Olette was about to follow when she was cut off by the Dusk Nobodies.

"Oh my god! Get the hell outta my way!"she snarled as she tried to bat away the Dusk but to no avail.

When one of the Dusk attacked her, she used Reverse, warping around it, making it confused. She struck, but only swiped air.

"Mou! What going on?! I swore I hit that one- OW!"

An Invisible Heartless struck her from behind during her complaining, sending her flying into the nearly battle board.

Then, several Sniper Nobodies who surrounded the area where Olette was fired on the spot. She then moved, but failed to see the other two behind her as they fired at her back. She quickly turned around and could only watch as the two beams heading straight for her head. She closed her eyes and held out her weapons in front of her, waiting for the impact.

"OLETTE! /Olette-chan!"

No impact came for Olette as she opened her eyes. Instead, he saw two figures in front of her.

"No…Hayner-kun! Pence-kun!"

"Olette-chan…"Pence said weakly.

"We're glad you're alright." Hayner managed to say before he and Pence disappeared before Olette's eyes along with Seifer and his gang.

"!!!"

…

Location: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden

"There. That should do it." Cid said as he barricaded the door.

As soon as the Heartless appeared in their World, it's been an all-out war. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Tifa, Cloud, and even Sephiroth of all people were fighting neverending battles as Heartless and Nobodies seemed to rain infinitely from the sky. They decided to retreat after they realized that they were outnumbered. They managed to shut themselves in Merlin's House for the time being. Among the fighters were Merlin himself, the Gullwings, and Scrooge McDuck and his nephews.

Even as they barricaded the door, the house rumbled with the Heartless and Nobodies trying to get in.

"I think we have about a good five minutes or less before they force themselves in." Cloud grumbled.

"Anyone's got any more good ideas then?" Leon asked, "Because I'm waiting."

"We could always jump into Pooh's World…" Yuffie piped up.

"And get the pages torn out again?" Leon snapped, "I don't think so."

Yuffie snapped, "OKAY THEN WHAT'S YOUR PLAN WISEGUY?! NO, BETTER YET, I DON'T SEE YOU WITH ONE ASSHOLE!"

"Humans…" muttered Sephiroth as he looked out the window with Leon and Yuffie bickering. The Creatures of Darkness were getting restless out there.

…

Location: The World That Never Was

"Let us go!"

"We're warning you!"

"This is all they've captured then?"

"Yes Milady."

"…This isn't enough. Get me more test subjects."

...

Location: Twilight Town

Olette just kept running, tears flying off her face. This seems like a nightmare. Her best friends had gone to who knows where. And she feels like she's going crazy.

She was then cornered at Station Heights, where the Neoshadows and the Dusks caught up to her.

"Gah! Don't FUCK with me!" she howled as she charged, taking out Neoshadows, but not the Dusks.

Swearing severely, she ran into the train station, which was infested with Heartless and Nobodies.

One small hope remained for her though. A train was just closing its doors and started to leave.

"Out of my WAY!" she shouted as she ran towards the train, stomping on Shadows. A Shadow Stalker came out of nowhere and blocked her path. Big mistake with a capital M.

But then, Olette did something very brave and extremely stupid. She charge at it and slid under its legs, but tripped on them as she got up. Her face hit the hard floor, dazing her.

But that didn't stop her as she suicide dived onto the train, hanging on for dear life as it disappeared into its portal.

…

Location: Twilight Town (Fabled Countryside)

"Where are we?" Kairi asked, looking around

A portal opened, dropping Kairi, Namine, and Xion onto the ground.

"I've got no idea…" Xion said as she picked up the Summon Charms.

"Arigato, Pluto-kun." said Namine as Pluto licked her face and then went towards the tower upstairs.

"So what do we do now?" asked Xion, "Sora-tachi's been kidnapped and we've got no way to get to The World That Never Was."

"That's the least of our problems…" Kairi said quietly, "We've got company."

Shadow, Soldier, and Lance Knight Heartless surrounded them, cut off their escape routes.

"There's no end to them." Xion said as Namine casted Thundaga, clearing out the Shadow Heartless. Then, several Berserker Nobodies landed on the ground near them.

"Oh we're so dead." moaned Xion as Namine collapsed to the ground again after using a high level spell.

"I'll be DAMNED if we die here!" snarled Kairi as she changed into Valor Form and summoned her Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

"I'm with you!" said Xion as she changed into Limit Form and summoned her Two Across Keyblade.

"I'll try my best." panted Namine as she changed into Wisdom Form and summon her Bond of Flame Keyblade.

"EKE!"

…

Location: Twilight Town (Station of Awakening)

"_Yes, those girls will do nicely…_"

…

Location: World Map Universe

As the roads and paths disappeared into nothingness, the worlds slowly started to be to be drawn to each other.

_To be continued…_

…

Next time: With their newfound powers, will our heroes be the chosen Saviors of the World?

…

Omake 1

Jeimuzu: Sakura! Turn off the Heartless and Nobody Generator will ya?!

Sakura: I can't! It's defected!

Jeimuzu: Then kill the power!

Olette: I'm on it. (Hits power cord, breaking it but getting electrocuted in the process)

Sakura: It's off now.

Jeimuzu: But at what cost…?

…

Omake 2

Axel: Hey! I'm getting hungry in here!

Sora: You just ate the last cupcake five minutes ago.

Roxas: Will you two shut up so that we don't get Axel in deep shit?!

Axel: Why's that?

Riku: Because it looks like Tifa's looking for the person who ate the last cupcake.

(Everyone looks at Axel.)

Axel: Uh-oh…

Ace: You're fucked mate.


	4. Chapter 3: Glass Tower

Author Notes: I didn't put this story in the crossover section because of the many crossovers that will occur in the story.

…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

…

Chapter 3 – Glass Tower

Location: Twilight Town (Fabled Countryside)

"WAH~!"

Kairi-tachi got blown into the door of the towers severely injured. Kairi was scratched all over, Namine's ankles were twisted, and Xion's arms were burned.

To make matters worse for the trio, Berserker and Gambler Nobodies were coming down the stairs with the Heartless and Nobodies they were just fighting blocking the doorway.

"Well guys," Xion said, "Any last words before we're screwed?"

"Like what?" grumbled Kairi, "A miracle wish?"

"That wouldn't be so bad." piped up Namine, using Curaga to treat their wounds, "But it's not like we're about to die here anyway."

The three laughed, then stood up after Namine finished healing them.

"Let's go out in a blaze of glory then." said Kairi as they took their battle stances.

Just when the Heartless and Nobodies were about to attack them, a bright light engulfed the area.

"Wha-?"

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

Meanwhile…

Olette managed to jump off the train after it stopped in front of the tower.

"Oh god." She moaned, "Here too?!" She took up her stance, ready to fight.

But the Creatures of Darkness had their attention on something else as they were not facing her.

Then, a bright light shined through the tower and engulfed the area.

"What?"

…

Location: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden

"They're breakin' the door!"

"NO SHIT!"

The house has reached its limit. It caved in, with debris falling everywhere.

The Heartless started to attack, but they were ready for them.

Cloud, Leon, and Sephiroth used Trinity Limit wiping out the nearby Heartless. Yuffie threw her Shuriken while Cid threw his lance, taking out the Nobodies at the top. Aerith casted Thundaga while Tifa unleashed a devastating punch to the ground, creating a huge shockwave, shocking enemies to the core.

So far, they were winning, but still too many. No choice.

"Minna!" called out Tifa, "Get back!"

"You three are not gonna use that?!" shouted Cid.

"Yes we are," Yuffie replied, "Now GET BACK!"

Cloud and Leon dragged a highly confused Sephiroth to the back line while Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie went out in front.

"Aerith, Yuffie, let's go!" Tifa said, cracking her knuckle.

"Right!" Aerith nodded, taking her hair down.

"Got it!" Yuffie responded, stabbing her Shuriken to the ground.

All three of them attached something to their wrists and waists. They look like laptop computer-styled wristwatches, except they covered half their wrists.

They inserted cards into them, and then shouted:

"_**CHANGE…KINGDOM HEARTS!**_"

…

Location: Twilight Town (Station of Awakening)

Kairi was the first to wake up. Next to her were Namine and Xion, both passed out.

"You're finally awake, Kairi-chan?"

"_That voice!_" Kairi turned around sharply, "Olette-chan!"

"Glad to see that you're all right." Olette gave her best friend a hug, "You had me worried."

"Gomen. Where are the others?"

"They were taken by those monsters. And now I somehow have to go save them."

"We can help you. Xion-chan! Namine-chan! Wake up!"

Kairi shook them both awake.

Namine was the first to stir, "Where are we?"

Xion shook her head, "If Sora's memory serves me right, we're all in the Station of Awakening."

"Your friends?" Olette asked.

"Yep!" Kairi nodded, "They're my sisters actually. Originally Nobodies but Somebodies now. Xion-chan, Namine-chan, this is Olette-chan of Twilight Town."

"Nice to meet you." Namine bowed.

"Same there." said Xion, also bowing.

"That makes three of us." Olette said.

Everyone giggled until a voice interrupted them.

"_Welcome, Keyblader-tachi._"

"Eh?"

The now quad looked around in confusion.

"Who said that?!" shouted Xion.

"_If you want to know, climb the stairs to heaven._"

The girls looked at each other.

"Does that mean we're dead?" Xion said, frowning.

"No, I don't think we're dead…I hope." said Kairi.

"Well," said Olette, "It's worth a try."

"Maybe at the end, it'll take us back." Namine suggested.

Kairi nodded, and then turned to Olette, "Are you armed?"

"Always."Olette responded, holding up her Struggle Weapons, but then they glowed.

"What the-?" Olette said as her weapons changed.

"Hero's Crest and Circle of Life!" Namine realized.

"But how? She's not a Keyblader." Xion said, "But then again, anything's possible in this realm."

"Or maybe she just became one because of our auras." Namine guessed.

"…" Olette looked curiously at her new weapons. They were not too light, but not too heavy either. She then did a few swings before finishing with the Explosion Ability, created three orbs of light that revolved around her.

Kairi was impressed, "You got skills."

…

It was the longest hike up the stairs ever, but it was worth it. During their climb on the last steps, they crawled up and were panting very loudly.

"Geez," panted Xion, "Never again! That was the worse…"

Sighing, Namine used her Curaga magic on everyone, then drunk some Elixir.

"Anyone notice the floor we were standing on when we climbing the stairs." she asked.

Kairi nodded. It was a picture of Her, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and the King.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently, knocking everyone to the floor.

"Holy-. What the hell was that?" groaned Olette as the unknown voice spoke to them.

"_To see if you four are worthy of the powers I shall give you. But first, you must defeat Twilight Thorn and Darkside. I wish you luck._"

"Twilight Thorn? Darkside?" Kairi scowled. It sounded TOO familiar.

"Wait a second," Xion said slowly, "Did she just say Twilight Thorn and Darkside?!"

"That's what we heard-" Olette started to say…

"OH HELL NO!"

Xion ran back the way they came, only to see thrown back by an unexplainable force, but was caught by Olette and Namine.

"This isn't good." Kairi said as ran over to her friends, who turned in her direction and suddenly looked terrified.

"It's right behind me, isn't it?"

At their frantic nods, she turned around to look at the thing that will forever be engraved in her mind.

_To be continued…_

…

Next time: The power's unleashed. But will it be enough to beat Twilight Thorn and Darkside?! Tune in next time!

…

Omake 1

Tifa and Aerith: (using the shockwave attack, frying everyone in the area)

Sakura: Oy! If you can't aim or control it, DON'T USE IT!

Tifa: Sorry!

Jeimuzu: Be lucky that this is not coming out of your paycheck, again!

…

Omake 2

Xion: OH HELL NO! (runs and crashes into the camera, breaking the lens)

Sakura: Are both Twilight Thorn and Darkside really that scary?

Jeimuzu: No, they're pretty easy to beat.

Kairi: Xion's bleeding from her nose over here! And she's all red!

Olette: Maybe it's because Namine's got her bust is too close to her face.

Namine: Oops.

Jeimuzu: No one can get their minds out of the gutter these days…

Victoria: ...


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening of Souls

Author Notes: Eight pages of kick ass goodness…well, a little. LOL. Enjoy!

WARNING: Strong Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

…

Chapter 4: Awakening of Souls

Location: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden

"That was easy…" Yuffie said after she, Tifa, and Aerith detransformed, walking to where the others were.

"The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee strikes again!" cheered Tifa, raising a fist in the air.

Dead Heartless and Nobodies were disappearing on the ground where they have fallen, while some surviving ones were smart enough to retreat to the sky.

"Once again, this world is safe…for now…" noted Aerith, stepping on a Shadow Heartless that disappeared in an instant.

They arrived at Merlin's house, tired but cheerful.

"Something went right for a change," smirked Cid, "We won. You should've seen Leon, Cloud, and Sephiroth work like a well oiled machine to defend this turf."

"Really~" Tifa said as she smirked at Sephiroth, who glared at Cid, "Don't get carried away."

He walked out the wreckage that is Merlin's House and flew off.

"Hold it!"

Cloud tried to follow, but was tripped by Tifa, which resulted in Cloud crashing into a pile of concrete.

"Cloud, grow up will ya?" Leon said, "If that was their first attack, I hate to think that whoever's behind this have planned next…"

…

Location: Twilight Town (Station of Awakening)

Five minutes have passed since Twilight Thorn has appeared in front of the quad of Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Olette, and so far, they haven't been fairing well against the massive Nobody.

"This isn't going well…" moaned Namine, floored by its Nobody Thorn attack.

"Xion!" Olette cried.

"What?!" she shouted back.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Xion turned around sharply. In front of her was a huge shadow the same size and appearance as Twilight Thorn.

"Darkside…" muttered Kairi as she dragged Namine to the others.

The four girls went back to back as Twilight Thorn and Darkside closed in on them from both sides.

"Okay." said Xion, "We're fucked."

"We're gonna be fine." Kairi countered as several orbs locked on to the girls.

"Uh oh." Xion realized as a blinding flash of light suddenly engulfed the girls, and when it ended, the girls found themselves bound in the air with their arms and legs sticking out, their Keyblades gone, and Twilight Thorn and Darkside nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no." moaned Olette, "Where the hell are they?!"

Namine started to whimper, struggling to free herself while Xion was looking around wildly.

Kairi tried to remain calm, but it was difficult when she was feeling the distress of her companions.

Twilight Thorn and Darkside suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the girls, who were starting to struggle as the giant Nobody peered at them, deciding to go for Kairi first as it raised its claw the same time Darkside raised its own claws.

"Kairi-chan!"

The claws were about to sandwich Kairi, but Kairi suddenly gave her body one last, forceful jerk and dodged them, making them hit each other and summoning her Kingdom Key at the same time, blasting Twilight Thorn and booting Darkside in their faces.

They backed away as Kairi was back in her original position again.

"Nice one Kairi-chan!" Olette shouted.

But Twilight Thorn was not done; it stretched out its arms and grabbed all the girls, who screamed as they were tossed into the air.

Darkside lunged for them, but they dodged and smashed it in the head, resulting in Darkside landing on Twilight Thorn, who Kairi went after next as she blasted it in the head also, making them both slide over edge as the girls landed hard on top of each other, Namine getting the worse of it.

"That it?" said Olette, dusting herself off, and summoning her Kingdom Key, "Ha! They can't knock us off that easily."

"To tell the truth, that was almost too easy." Kairi muttered, getting off of Namine, who was red all over as she summoned her Kingdom Key.

"No…" Xion whispered as she summoned her Kingdom Key, "It's not over yet."

The girls then slipped backwards as the stage tipped over. They jammed their Keyblades on the ledge as they saw Twilight Thorn perched on the side of the stage, charging up its devastating attack, which was a huge orb of energy.

It leaped off the stage, making the girls fall towards it as Twilight Thorn unleashed its attacks towards them as Darkside appeared behind them, cutting off their escape.

"Throw your Keyblades at the center of its attack!" Namine shouted.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Olette.

"What about-" Kairi began…

"JUST DO IT!" roared Xion.

They threw their Keyblades towards the core of Twilight Thorn's attack, resulting in an explosion, blowing Twilight Thorn and Darkside away as the girls crashed into another stage in a pile up with Namine getting the worst of it again.

Kairi got up, looked around and said, "I think we got them. They're nowhere in sight."

Olette got up and shook her head as Xion casted Cure on Namine, saying, "Let's hope so."

Then, two crashes sounded right behind the girl, startling them.

"What the hell was that?" groaned Xion as they looked around.

Twilight Thorn and Darkside were starting to get back up.

"God these things just don't die…" said Olette as Twilight Thorn and Darkside were flashing white and black and were moving closer together.

"Uh oh… I think they're fusing." said Xion as the two creatures of Darkness turned into orbs and combined and exploded.

Its new form was huge. Tentacles like dreadlocks stuck out of its head, yellow eyes, huge arms, a muscular abdomen, and strong legs and shoe like feet. It was black with silver markings and purple mist coming out of it body. The Heartless symbol was on its entire back and the Nobody symbol was on its entire front. The creature now known as Dark Twil-thorn gave off a huge roar as it spawned Neoshadows and Dusks out of its symbols.

"You ugly motherf-" Olette started but was stopped by Namine putting her hand on her mouth.

"Well, any good ideas, Kairi-chan?" Xion asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm staying and fighting," Kairi responded, "What about you, Xion-chan?"

"Of course. I'm not gonna turn tail and run like a coward; no matter how big and powerful is it." Xion said, smiling.

"Looks like we agree on something for the first time." Olette said, smirking.

"Olette-chan…" Xion said, blushing.

"Indeed. There's just no way we're backing away from this." Namine said, casting Cura on everyone.

"I highly doubt we'll need this power that the voice was talking about to beat this thing." Olette said, "Teamwork and friendship will help us win this!"

"Don't forget love!" Kairi said, "And together, we'll save our friends and restore our worlds!"

They put their hands in as Kairi said, "So what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"

They charged at the Neoshadows and Nobodies just as they were surrounded by a light emitting from their Keyblades.

"Now what?!" they moaned as the Unknown voice from earlier spoke it them…

"_Keyblader-tachi, I have seen the proof and the strength of your feelings and resolves. That is all the proof I need._"

A belt appeared on their waists as a laptop/cell phone looking watch appeared on their wrists and a device in their hands.

"What. Is. This?" said Olette, looking revolted.

They examine their new items closely. Their bracers look like a touchscreen cellphone/laptop computer hybrids with it as long as their wrist with several straps underneath. Their belt had a touchscreen holoprojector in the middle with a metal book folder that holds the cards on the right side and a card reader on the left. It looks like the winged looking cellphone device in their hands fits in the holoprojector on the belt.

"Sugoi." Namine opened the book on her belt and examined it. Inside were cards tucked in the pockets of the book. She took a card out and it made a revving noise. She squeaked as she dropped it, the card landing in the card reader, emitting a soft melody from the belt.

"What is that, a karaoke machine?" Xion joked as Namine bumbled about, trying to turn it off.

Kairi laughed, then said, "Come on. Let's follow her lead."

"What?" Xion's mouth opened in protest as Olette said, "Sounds like fun."

She, Kairi, and Xion opened their books and took out their cards. They read "_**CHANGE KINGDOM HEARTS**_" and had a barcode on them with a picture of the symbol of Kingdom Hearts. They put them in their card readers, making the belts emit the same melody as Namine's.

"Now what genius?" grumbled Xion as the Neoshadows and Dusk begun to surround them.

Namine experimented with her bracer punching in numbers until the last three numbers caused it to say in a female voice, "_**STANDING BY**_" Startled, she dropped the device that was in her hands and it landed in the middle of her belt, the device saying, "_**COMPLETE**_".

Namine clothing suddenly glowed white with the energy of Kingdom Hearts while energy lines started to shape around her whole body.

"Namine-chan?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Namine wailed as she panicked, her hands running all over her body as she unintentionally pulled a switch on the side of the front of the belt, making it say, "_**MAKE UP**_".

A white thin rectangular screen projected out from the belt in front of Namine.

"Ah!" she yelled as the screen came and went through her.

The next moment, she was covered in a soft, tight-fitting white material with a round opaque helmet with a swan-like design covering her face. Her suit has a slim black trim, a miniskirt, her boots called Kingdom Greaves and gloves called Kingdom Gauntlets reaching out to her knees and elbows. Her body area was covered by a thin metal armor called Kingdom Armor that covered her Kingdom Core. A white diamond was crested on her upper chest area.

"What is this?!" she cried as she felt her helmet.

"Cool!" said Olette, "Namine-chan turned into a-!"

"Don't say it…" Kairi interrupted, trying not to laugh her head off, "But if it's the only way to get outta here…"

…

Location: The World That Never Was

"Uh, Lady Maleficent, why are we having the Keybladers we captured fight our Heartless and Nobodies? And it looks like they're protecting the Princess of Hearts too. Won't that deplete our forces?"

"No it won't you great big pile of hairball."

"Then why- OW!"

"Because they're releasing energy. And to protect their dear princesses will strengthen their resolve, which will provide all the delicious energy we need for the merging to be complete."

"Oh… Then how long will this process be completed?"

"Probably in 72 hours…with no interruptions..."

…

Location: Twilight Town (Station of Awakening)

"Not one word you guys-" Kairi threatened.

"Kawaii~!" Namine squealed.

"Namine-chan!" Kairi howled, blushing under her helmet.

Kairi, Xion, and Olette were dressed the same as Namine except Kairi's was pink, Xion's was black, and Olette's was yellow. Their transformation knocked some of the Neoshadows and Dusks away.

"It's tight…" Xion moaned, twisting around, looking at herself.

"Oh I sure you love it." Kairi laughed, eyeing Xion.

"Oh shut up," she countered, "Speak for yourself."

"Nani~?!"

"You know what the difference is between me and you guys?" Olette asked.

"What?" Kairi and Xion said at the same time.

Olette took out her Kingdom Key, saying, "I'm gonna make this look good!"

She then charged at the monsters, taking them out effortlessly.

"Oi!"

Kairi and Xion joined in the fray, plowing through the monsters.

"Chotto matte!"

Namine assisted with magic, clearing house, then joined in the fray as well.

The station was filled with nothing but the sound of Keyblades hitting Heartless and Nobodies as the new heroines finished off the small fry.

"Next!" said Kairi as she pointed her Keyblade at Dark Twil-thorn.

Dark Twil-thorn roared as it began charging up the huge ball of pitch black energy, enough to destroy the station itself.

"All right then! Let's finish it together!" Kairi shouted.

"Right!"

They opened their books and pulled out a card which they inserted into their card readers.

"**_FULL CHARGE_**"

Their Keyblades teeth glowed as Dark Twil-thorn fired its attack. The girls slashed it in half, making it explode behind them. They then took out another card and invoked it.

"_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"

The Keyblades glowed even brighter as the girls slashed at Dark Twil-thorn, the waves slicing though the air at Dark Twil-thorn.

It howled as the attacks connected; its claws at the place where the attacks connected. The wounds glow as Dark Twil-thorn disappeared in white and black streaks as it exploded, covering the whole station.

Before it hit them, the girls grimace the floor, seeing their faces on it as well as their friends from Radiant Garden: Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie, as well as several faces in shadows.

When they tried to make sense of this, the voice, now crystal-clear and female sounding, said, "_Don't worry, for you are not alone._" before they finally whited out.

_To be continued…_

…

Next time: So many worlds, so many asses to kick. Which world shall be the first stop?

…

Omake 1

Namine: (reading the script)

Kairi: Director! This episode was longer than usual.

Jeimuzu: Get off my back will ya? It's not my fault I get so many ideas.

Olette: Well tone them down will ya?

Sakura: Copycat…

Olette: I AM NOT!

Jeimuzu: Then stop taking the last two words outta my mouth.

Xion: (giggling)

Ace: Cleanup on aisle Namine.

Namine: (gets a nosebleed as she finished reading the script)

Jeimuzu: Did I say something?

Sakura: No. But I think Namine just found out that she'll be kissing Kairi in a truth or dare game later in the series.

…

Omake 2

Sakura: Think any reviews will come?

Jeimuzu: We already have one.

Sakura: From whom?

Jeimuzu: darklightningdevil

Sakura: How was his or her review?

Jeimuzu: Positive. Looks like DLD is wondering of Olette's gonna be in it more.

Sakura: She's one of the main characters, so yeah.

Olette: I'm so popular.

Kairi, Namine, and Xion: That was only one review.

…

Omake 3

Sakura: To all readers! Jeimuzu needs some ideas. Leave them in the review section please?

Jeimuzu: -.-;


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning of an Adventure

Authors Notes: If you all look back at the chapters, I fixed the chapters by proofreading and beta reading them. Next chapter I'm choosing a theme song for this story. Should be fun.

WARNING: Strong Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

...

Chapter 5 – The Beginning of an Adventure

Location: The World That Never Was

"Pete~"

"Y-y-yes ma'am?"

"May I ask you what's going on in Hollow Bastion?"

"The army there…has been…demolished? OUCH~!"

"And WHY…is THAT?!"

"I…don't know? OUCH~!"

"THEN GO FIND OUT YOU GREAT BIG SACK OF VOMIT!"

"Yes, your Majesty!"

…

Location: Twilight Town (Fabled Countryside)

Kairi slowly opened her eyes. She and her friends were back in the foyer of Master Yen Sid's tower. And worse, the Heartless and Nobodies still surrounded them.

"Can't get any worse, can it?"

Kairi turned around and saw Xion getting up, dusting herself off.

"I wouldn't say that." Kairi replied, poking Namine awake.

Xion looked her, confused, until she saw the same devices they had on in the Station of Awakening on herself and the others.

A Neoshadow decided to take advantage of her moment of confusion by attacking her from behind, but was slashed in half by a charging Olette.

"I think it's time to get outta here." Olette suggested.

"Duly noted. Team Destiny, retreat!"

"Team Destiny?" asked Namine, dumbfounded.

"Don't know where that came from." said a confused and embarrassed Kairi.

She and the others then made a break for it up the stairs of the tower.

_A few minutes later…_

"Lock the door!"

Xion and Olette slammed the door while Namine sealed it with a spell.

"How much time?" Xion asked.

"I say five minutes or less." Namine guessed.

"I have been waiting for you, chosen ones…"

The girls turned around sharply.

"Master Yen Sid?!" they echoed.

The great magician stood before them in his signature pointed wizard hat decorated with stars and crescent moons.

"And just what are you all still doing here?"

"What'ya mean?" Xion countered.

"You suppose to be traveling to the worlds Sora was in before this incident occurred."

"And just how the fuck are we supposed to do that?!" Olette snarled.

Namine then jumped and landed on Olette's foot, making her howl with pain.

"In case you're forgetting, the roads and paths have disappeared." Xion pointed out.

"Yes, I know."

Yen Sid snapped his fingers, and the train Olette was on appeared outside of Yen Sid's room.

"Now go, quickly!"

"But what about-" Namine began.

The door was suddenly blasted open, with Heartless and Nobodies spilling into the room.

"Oh great!" Olette moaned, rubbing her foot as Kairi took out her transformation card.

Kairi was just about to transform when the creatures were slashed in half.

Instead of Heartless and Nobodies in the doorway, three figures stood in it.

Team Destiny looked in shock as they were dressed in the same outfits they had on in the Station of Awakening, except that one was strawberry pink and wielding a Gunblade; one was violet and was also wielding a Keyblade but with a chain on it; and the last one was silver and wielding a wrist mounted ranged weapon and a gunblade.

"Instead of looking at us," said the strawberry pink one, "You should listen to Master Yen Sid."

"Nani?!" Kairi was pissed, "I WANT SOME ANSWERS NOW- HEY!!!"

Three beams of light hit Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Olette, changing their clothing.

"OY!" Xion snapped, "What was that all about?"

"What's the big idea?!" Olette complained, "There's nothing wrong with-"

"But you look lovely and fit for battle dears…"

The three fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather appeared and looked at their handiwork, giggling.

"You guys." said Xion, remembering them from Sora's memory.

"Thank you!" said Namine, "They look wonderful!"

"NAMINE-CHAN!" howled Kairi, Xion, and Olette.

(Their outfit descriptions are at the end of the chapter.)

"They're coming!"

Heartless and Nobodies were spawning on the staircase outside the door.

"Guess that's our cue to go." Kairi said.

"Agreed." Olette nodded.

Kairi-tachi went to the window and got on the train.

"Wait…" Yen Sid said, holding up his hand, "You must go to Radiant Garden first."

"Why?" the girls asked.

"You'll see." he said, "And after that, go to the worlds Sora and his friends went. Start at Disney Castle."

"Right!" Xion said, "Time to go then."

"Got it." said Kairi, taking the controls.

As they started to take off, Namine asked Yen Sid, "Will we see you all again?"

"Maybe." he replied.

The train then drove off, with train tracks appearing in front of it and disappearing in the back of it.

"Think they'll be ok?" asked the violet clad girl.

"You should know." responded the strawberry pink clad girl.

The silver clad girl nodded and said, "Besides, they're-"

…

Location: World Map Universe

"This is horrible." Namine said.

All the roads were gone and the worlds were cloaked in darkness as they moved closer to each other.

"Look over there!" cried Olette, pointing.

The World That Never Was was surrounded by a shield.

"Just great." moaned Xion, "Now what?"

"Yen Sid-san said that we should go to Radiant Garden first." said Kairi, "But it looks like that's gonna be impossible."

"What this?"

Namine was staring at a blank canvas at the back of the train. She noticed a chain on the side of it.

She pulled it, and a huge picture dropped down in from of the canvas, landing on Namine's foot.

"Looks like everyone's footies are getting smashed these days." Xion noted as Namine hopped up and down on one foot, wailing loudly, "What is that?"

Replacing the canvas was a huge picture. The girls could make out a small town with a huge castle in the background. It was clear because of the dark aura around the pictures.

Just then, the girls Keyblades appeared in their hands and their tips were shining brightly.

"Guess we point them at this picture…" Xion guessed.

Kairi put the train on autopilot and went over to Xion, Olette, and Namine, the latter recovering. They pointed their Keyblades at the picture, and the Keyblades shot their signature light beam at the picture, which glowed extremely bright until the dark aura was dispelled.

"That's Radiant Garden." Xion said, "Its looks a lot like Twilight Town, only darker- OW!" Olette just clocked Xion around the head.

"Look!" said Namine, pointing.

The darkness that covered Radiant Garden disappeared.

"Guess we CAN get in now." Kairi said, turning off the autopilot and guided the train to the World of Radiant Garden.

…

Location: The World That Never Was

"PETE!"

"Yes?"

"Where's my new monster?!"

"It's already completed. Its name is Heartless Number One aka Beetle Heartless."

"Excellent. Send it to Hollow Bastion at once!"

"Hai."

_Meanwhile…_

"Do you find it weird that they're giving us a break fight those Heartless Riku?"

"Don't complain. It means that we can restore our energy."

"Oh please! That's the freakin point."

"Oh shut up Axel."

"But he's right. It feels strange. While we were fight, I felt our energy bring sap extremely slowly, like a turtle walking."

"Thanks for the detailed analysis Pence…"

"…"

…

Location: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden

The Beetle Heartless arrived in Radiant Garden with an army of Heartless.

"Wooo." he said, "This is gonna be fun."

It used an energy blast to destroy an empty house to pieces.

"Yay! Next!" he turned to the building behind him-

"Hold it right there asshole!"

"Eh?" the Beetle Heartless turned around to the source, "What the fuck?"

Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie, aka Team Materia all came out of nowhere and dropkicked him into the building.

"Ow!" he yelled, "You'll pay for that!"

"There's more where that came from!" said Tifa, putting on her Kingdom Driver, Bracer, and Zector.

"Time to go back to the shadows where you belong!" said Aerith, following suit along with Yuffie.

"Let's go!"

They took out their transformation card, inserted them in their card readers, and types in the numbers 3-8-1 into her KingdomBracers.

"**STANDING BY**"

They then inserted their KingdomZectors onto their KingdomDrivers.

"**COMPLETE**"

Their clothes turned into their respective colors as energy lines were shaped around their bodies as they cried out:

"_**CHANGE…KINGDOM HEARTS!**_"

They pulled a switch…

"**MAKE UP**"

…which projected thin rectangular screens in front of them, which completed their transformation.

(Their suits are the same as Kairi-tachi's…)

"All right guys. Just like we practiced." Aerith said, turning to her friends.

"I rather die." Yuffie said instantly, looking at the gathering crowd.

"But let's just get this over with." Tifa grumbled as they got in line, side by side facing the enemy.

Tifa punched the ground, making an earthquake: "_**The Heavenly Fighter of Justice...Emissary of Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider HeartRed, Lockhart Tifa!**_"

Aerith put her hand together: "_**The Flower Girl of Life...Emissary of Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider HeartBlue, Gainsborough Aerith!**_"

Yuffie impaled her shuriken to the ground and sat on it: "_**The Treasure Princess of Mysteries...Emissary of Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider HeartGreen, Kisaragi Yuffie!**_"

They put their hands together as if breaking as they said: "_**TOGETHER WE ARE THE SECOND DIVISION, TEAM MATERIA OF THE KINGDOM SENTAI KAMEN RIDER HEARTRANGERS**_."

Aerith pointed at the enemy and said, "Evil creatures of darkness…!"

Yuffie also pointed and said, "Return to the Realm of Darkness where you belong!"

Tifa followed suit and finished off, "And that means you!"

The crowd cheered as Team Materia looked embarrassed and sweatdropped.

"There's nothing we appreciate more than a good rollcall."

The girls looked over and saw Cloud, Leon, Cid (who spoke that last line), Sephiroth, and Merlin.

"Enough of this!" shouted the Beetle Heartless, "Let's do this!"

He charged at them.

"Let's go!" Tifa shouted as she and her team charged.

_Meanwhile…_

"Nice landing…leader~." Xion grumbled.

Kairi crashed landed into the building on the roof.

"Thanks," she replied, "It felt awesome…"

_To be continued…_

…

Next time: Two teams unite! Will Team Materia join Team Heart in their world adventures?

…

Extras:

The KingdomDriver is based off Kamen Rider Decade's Complete Form Rider Belt.

The KingdomBracer is based off a hybrid model of DekaBreak/Omega Ranger (Dekaranger/SPD) and BoukenSilver/Mercury Ranger (Boukenger/Operation Overdrive) transformation devices.

The KingdomZector is based off a mixed model of Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Faiz, and Big Bad Beetleborgs transformation devices.

Team Heart's Outfit Blueprints (Tried to combine Sora's outfit with Kairi's outfits and other outfits I saw on deviantArt…)

* Top

- Hard Hairband

- Flower on the side of hair

- Heart Choker with hood connected

* Middle

- Tight Corset Shirt (Heart Shape Design showing cleavage)

- Short Cropped Jacket (Short sleeves showing shoulders)

- Corset Jacket (w/ Zippers)

- Small Fancy Packs with yellow straps

* Sides

- Arm Bands

- Baggy Armwarmers (w/Zippers)

- Leather Gloves

* Bottom

- Miniskirt

- Short Tight Shorts

- Baggy Legwarmers (w/Zippers)

- Shoes with strings on shins

…

Omake 1

Jeimuzu: Sakura~!

Sakura: Nani?!

Jeimuzu: Where the hell is Kairi and Namine? They're supposed to be in Yen Sid Tower ten minutes ago!

Sakura: Last I saw, Namine-chan was dragging Kairi in a closet during break.

Jeimuzu: Oh god.

Olette and Xion: (very red in the face)

Sakura: What?

Xion: When we passed by said closet, we heard…sounds…in there.

Sakura: Gah. They can't get enough of each other.

Jeimuzu: They're so in love.

…

Omake 2

Kairi: Taeniaea…

Jeimuzu: Oro?

Kairi: She says that we're great so far with a smile.

Jeimuzu: …

Sakura: Let's just keep doing our best then to deliver the best story ever.

Xion, Namine, Olette: Yeah!

…

Omake 3

Sakura: She's adamantly refusing to come film with us.

Jeimuzu: Who?

Tifa: Lightning.

Jeimuzu: Lightning who?

Victoria: The girl from Final Fantasy XIII.

Paine: She's busy.

Kairi: With what?

Sakura: Saving the world and protecting a kid.

Victoria: Definitely busy.

Jeimuzu: …

Sakura: But she did say it's not a definite no. She'll definitely make it.

Yuna: Stop saying "definitely" so much.

Sakura and Victoria: …

Jeimuzu: …Break time's over then…


	7. Chapter 6: The Dream Team

Author's Notes: School up, and it's gonna be hard getting in updates, especially since I'm in my senior year in high school. I really hope I don't get much homework…

WARNING: Strong Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

…

Chapter 6: The Dream Team

Location: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden

"_**LIMIT BREAK!**_"

"**MODULATING PHASE**"

"_**FINAL HEAVEN!!!**_"

"**POWER SURGE**"

The Beetle Heartless was sent flying into a building after the impact of Tifa's explosive fist through his jaw.

"All right!" Yuffie hopped up and down, thinking they won until Aerith frowned and said, "Hold on…"

After a few moments, the Beetle Heartless busted out of the wreckage and tackled Tifa to the ground.

"Get off!" she howled as she kneed him in the jewels the same time Yuffie and Aerith connected with a Double Rider Kick, sending him to the ground.

"Damn you…" he snarled as unleashed an attack that was the shape of a black heart and blasted the girls with it, flooring them.

"Our Power Surges aren't finishing them lately." Yuffie noted as they struggled to get up.

"Those are only for the lesser monsters…" Aerith said, "This one's in a totally different league."

"Ha. Despite that, it's still not gonna stop me from taking this jerk out!" Tifa said as she charged.

_Meanwhile…_

"So we arrived in Radiant Garden."

As Kairi said it, a thin projection came out of the sky and went through Kairi-tachi.

The next moment, they were dressed in suits with a SOLDIER emblem on their shoulders.

"What is this?" Olette was revolted.

"I guess each time we visit a different world, our appearance change." Xion guessed.

"At least they have skirts…" Kairi joked.

"But what happened to our original outfits?" Olette wondered.

"Minna, look at this." Namine said, holding up her white KingdomZector.

On her screen, it has the image of her original outfit.

"I think it saves our outfits and stores them." Namine said pointing at it.

"That's convient…" Kairi joked.

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" wailed Xion, after the ground stopped shaking.

"Over there!" said Namine, pointing west.

Smoke was emitting from where the battle was taking place.

"Bingo!"

Everyone looked at Olette, confused.

"Looks like we got action." Olette said as she ran towards the battle.

"Olette-chan! Gah, let's go." Kairi grumbled.

…

Location: The World That Never Was

"OW!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE INTERUPTIONS?!"

"Well I-"

"GET DOWN THERE NOW!!!"

"Yes ma'am!"

…

Location: Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion

"Hey! Those are mine- WAH!" Yuffie cried as she slammed into a wall.

"They're mine now bitch!" The Beetle Heartless said as he equip them.

"He took our materia!" Aerith wailed.

"How what?" Tifa moaned as she grabbed Yuffie and Aerith and dragged them to safely.

"Now that I have these," the Beetle Heartless said, "I'm unbeatable."

"Like hell." Tifa seethed, "Aerith, Yuffie, cover me…"

"Right."

"Got it."

Tifa charged as Aerith casted Thundra and Yuffie threw her shuriken. The Beetle Heartless used the Barrier Materia to repel them, but due to his first time using materia, it held up for one second. Tifa took advantage and blasted it with a right hook, sending him flying into the air, but he recovered and used the Fire Materia and sent fireballs toward Yuffie and Aerith. Tifa rushed over to them and kicked the fireballs away.

"I could get used to this!" the Beetle Heartless roared as he landed perfectly on the ground thanks to the Gravity Materia.

"Crap!"

_Nearby…_

Team Destiny was perched on top of a nearby building where the battle was.

"Those girls… They're just like us." Namine said.

"Looks like we're definitely not alone as the voice says." Olette grinned, "But what is that thing? It looks like a Heartless, but it's completely different…"

"Like a humanoid Heartless." Xion guessed, "And it looks like a bug, maybe a beetle…"

"Are you finished guessing?" Kairi asked irritably.

"Guess so." Xion bit back.

"Then we better get cooking." Kairi said as she materialized her KingdomDriver.

Kairi took out for card and said,

"_**CHANGE…KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**_"

"_**STANDING BY…COMPLETE…MAKE U****P**_"

The next moment, she stood before her friends as HeartPink, wielding Floral.

"Well, are you girls in?" she snapped as she moved past them to the edge and looked back at them.

"I'll go anywhere you go Kairi-chan." Namine said as went to go cling to her arm and transformed into HeartWhite while doing so, holding her Bond of Flame.

Kairi blushed under her helmet as Xion and Olette looked at each other, shrugged, and transformed into HeartBlack and HeartYellow, wielding Two Across and Hero's Crest/Circle of Life.

"Let's go!"

Team Destiny jumped from the roof and Air Dashed to the Beetle Heartless.

"This is the end for you-" he started, but-

"Not so fast!"

The Beetle Heartless looked and was greeted with five Keyblades to his face, making him howl with pain.

Team Materia looked in confusion as Team Destiny landed in front of them.

Nearby, Cid turned to the others and said, "Cloud, Leon, is it me, or they just multiplied?"

"Multiplied." Leon answered.

"Should I quit drinking then?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked.

Kairi did a spin kick while twirling around: _**The Floral Keyblader of Hope...Emissary of Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider HeartPink, Kairi!**_

Namine glided her hand on the ground, flowers growing: _**The Angelic Keyblader of Memories...Emissary of Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider HeartWhite, Namine!**_

Xion made a motion with her right hand across her face: _**The Replica Keyblader of Dreams...Emissary of Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider HeartBlack, Xion!**_

Olette smashed her Keyblades on the ground: _**The Tough Keyblader of Courage...Emissary of Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider HeartYellow, Olette!**_

They put their hands together as if breaking as they said: "_**TOGETHER WE ARE THE THIRD DIVISION, TEAM DESTINY OF THE KINGDOM SENTAI KAMEN RIDER HEARTRANGERS**__**!!!**_"

"Gah!" howled the Beetle Heartless, "There's more? I didn't hear about this!"

"Are you ok?" Kairi asked as Team Destiny helped Team Materia up.

"Yeah. We're ok." Tifa nodded.

"You let your guard down!" said the Beetle Heartless as he charged but ate Kairi and Tifa's fist, sending him back. "Wah!"

"Mind if we help out?" asked Xion.

"Sure." replied Yuffie, "We need all the help we can get now."

"What are you guys whispering over here?! Just shut up and fight!" shouted the Beetle Heartless who charged at them again.

"**_Magnega_**_**!**_" cried Aerith.

"_**Fira!**_" shouted Namine.

The magnet spell pulled the Beetle Heartless into Namine's fire spell.

"YYYOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" he wailed.

Yuffie threw her shuriken as Olette charged forward and bashed the Beetle Heartless on the head with the shuriken cut him in the middle.

"GAH!"

Tifa and Kairi jumped to the sky. "_**Double Heart Kick!**_"

"_**LIMIT BREAK!**_"

"**MODULATING PHASE**"

"_**EVENT HORIZON!!!**_"

"**POWER SURGE**"

Kairi and Tifa kicked the Beetle Heartless into Xion who slashed him up in all directions before slashing him down the middle.

The Beetle Heartless crashed to the ground as he began to emit sparks from his body.

"This can't be! I'm supposed to be the strongest Heartless ever! Son of a bi-" he wailed before exploding into a card and disappearing into nothingness.

"That should do it." said Kairi as she and others detransformed.

"Don't you mean that was too easy?" Olette giggled.

"You guys?!" Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie, shocked.

_Nearby…_

"Uh oh. Milady's not gonna like this. Time to get outta here!"

_A little while later… _

"I never thought Team Destiny would be you girls." Tifa began.

Kairi-tachi nodded.

"You do realize the dangers in this mission right?" Tifa asked.

Kairi-tachi nodded again.

"So what's the reason?" asked Aerith.

"Maleficent." Xion answered simply.

"That old hag again?" Yuffie giggled.

"Yep." said Namine.

"She kidnapped our friends." Olette confirmed.

"And she's the reason the worlds are screwed up as they are." Kairi said.

"Not to mention the world merging with The World That Never Was being the core of it." Namine finished.

Tifa-tachi blinked, and then Tifa said, "Well that explain it. I think I now get the gist of it. What do you think Aerith-chan, Yuffie-chan?"

Yuffie shrugged and said, "I think it's gonna be a crazy party."

Aerith sighed and said, "You know what I think."

_Few hours later…_

"Okay then. We all agree then, that me, this idiot Cloud, and Cid, will hold down the fort here, while you girls go to the world to free them from the control of Maleficent." Leon stated, "Happy?"

"Yes." agreed Yuffie, "If it means more time away from you of all people."

"Why do I have to get involved with this?" Cloud complained.

"Because if the worlds are destroyed, you won't be able to fight Sephiroth like you wanted to. And that's fair enough." Cid reasoned.

"Why does Cloud want to fight Sephiroth?" Kairi asked Xion.

"Because it's a light and darkness thing I guess." Xion guessed.

"How long do you think the barrier around the area will hold?" Aerith asked Leon.

"Hopefully a few days or more." he grumbled.

"So all we have to do to travel the worlds in this train that Kairi, you say, crashed?" Tifa said.

"Yep." said Namine, "It can be a fun ride when it's on autopilot."

"Great." said Tifa, who didn't look entirely convinced at all.

"All aboard then." Kairi called out. "It's time for Team Destiny and Team Materia to move out!"

…

Location: UNKNOWN

A submarine was currently gliding into the deep of the ocean.

Ships from every era littered the ocean floor as a huge shadow of a monster followed the unsuspecting submarine.

_To be continued…_

…

Next time: What is this new world that Kairi-tachi and Tifa-tachi will be stumbling onto?

…

Omake 1

Sakura: JEIMUZU!

Jeimuzu: WHAT?

Sakura: It took you several months to get this up!

Jeimuzu: You go to high school and see how it is!

Ace: Now now.

Victoria: Can't blame him. High school can be a pain in the ass.

...

Omake 2

Aerith and Namine: (giggling together)

Jasmine: What are those two laughing about?

Victoria: Maybe comparing their partners.

Jasmine: Oh yeah. Tifa has Aerith and Kairi has Namine.

Jeimuzu: In a nutshell, yes.

Sakura: What about Xion, Olette, and Yuffie?

Jeimuzu: Don't know yet.

Sakura: ~.~;

...

Omake 3

Sakura: What are you reading?

Kairi: Valiant Hearts II.

Sakura: Eh?

Kairi: It's a very interesting read. I saw the boss reading it a while ago. Should I be more like me in the story?

Sakura: No.

Kairi: Why?

Victoria: Because you here and you there are unique.

Kairi: I see.

Namine: (hugs Kairi from behind) At least our relationship is still the same.

Kairi: (blushing)

Jasmine: Is this gonna have a happy ending?

Jeimuzu: (finished talking to Myasaki) Of course. All stories should have a happy ending. Even though we're not here yet.

Ace: Definitely.


	8. Chapter 7: Pit Stop

Author's Notes: Who knows how this story's gonna end with me working on others. And I swear there's a lot of new Kingdom Hearts stories being posted everyday. Not that there's anything wrong with that!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Changes: Birth by Sleep came out, and now I know its storyline. I'm currently playing 358/2 and changed a few things in the story. So this is a quick chapter I souped up…

Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE and shoujo-ai moments (you should know what I mean)

…

Chapter 7: Pit Stop

Location: Castle Oblivion

In front of Castle Oblivion, three Keybladers are surrounded by Novashadow Heartless and a Twilight Thorn.

Out of the Keybladers, two were wearing armor, one heavy and one light while the other was wearing a Kamen Rider Heartranger outfit, which is light blue.

The one in the heavy armor charged at the mass of Heartless and slashed away, the Heartless disappearing on contact while the light armored one engaged with the Twilight Thorn.

"_Reflect! Aeroga!_" Aqua fired off a reflect spell at the light armored Keyblader and an aero spell where the heavy armored Keyblader was at. The results are the Twilight Thorn attack bounced off the reflect spell for a counterattack and the aero spell scattering the Novashadow around as the Keybladers regrouped.

"Terra! Ven! Are you ok?" Aqua asked.

"Never mind us Aqua, are you?" Terra responded.

"Of course I am!" Aqua snapped.

"Then I guess it's time to run then…" Ven said as he started to run down the dark path, with the others tailing him.

…

Location: World Map Universe

"Kairi?...Kairi!" Namine shouted.

"What Namine what?" asked Kairi, annoyed.

"Something's going on over there." she said, pointing at a world cloaked with darkness.

Xion came over and said, "Looks like there are shooting stars coming out of it too."

Kairi swore, "Just as we were close to a new world…"

Tifa came over and said, "What's that following them?"

_Outside…_

The three Keyblade Master were riding their Keyblades when…

"Dark Follower!!!" Ven cried.

Terra and Aqua turned wildly to find a Darkside with wings tailing them.

"Of all the…" Aqua said as she turned to face it as she materialized her Destiny Place Keyblade and rushed it.

"Aqua, wait!" Terra shouted as he attempted to follow.

Ven attempted to follow too, but was suddenly stuck.

"What the hell? Zero Gravity!"

His spell hit a regular Darkside, who had its claw on his ride as it came from a portal of darkness. It released him, but swiped at him, sending him flying. Terra managed to catch him before he went into a portal of darkness.

Aqua meanwhile, was being chased by the Dark Follower, who released some dark orbs at her, with her dodging.

"_**SHOOT LOCK!**_"

"**MODULATING PHASE**"

"_**SHINY BLOOM!**_"

"**POWER SURGE**"

Aqua spun on the spot as she shot up orbs of white light from her Keyblade, exploding on the Dark Follower, killing it on the spot just as Terra and Ven managed to finish off the Darkside.

They regrouped, just as a train pulled up next to them. The side door opened and Tifa appeared, "Hey! You guys need a lift?"

…

Location: The World That Never Was

"Impossible. How can a Darkside and a Dark Follower lose?"

…

"Guys. This may not be smart, but I have an idea."

"We're all ears…"

…

Location: World Map Universe (Twilight Express)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Ven.

"Yeah. At least we can provide support from afar." replied Terra.

**FLASHBACK START**

"_And so, that's how the story goes…" Tifa finished._

"_It's that bad huh?" said Ven._

"_No Ventus, it's worse." countered Xion._

"_And now we have to open a path to The World That Never Was to get our friends back." Namine finished._

"_I see." Aqua said, "Then I shall come with you guys."_

"_And me and Ven will try to find a way to sneak into The World That Never Was." Terra said._

"_You guys can find a way into that world?" asked Olette._

"_Of course," Ven grinned, "We're Keyblade Masters after all."_

"_You sure you want to stay Aqua?" asked Terra._

"_I'm sure she'll be fine with us." Kairi assured, "We're Heart Rangers after all."_

_Aqua sighed, "I guess so."_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Let's not waste the second chance Sora has given us when we were incapacitated. You know what'll happen if you fall into darkness again." Ven warned.

"Don't remind me. Aqua was worse than the darkness." Terra grumbled.

**FLASHBACK START**

_Location: Castle Oblivion (Chambers of Repose and Waking)_

"_Ouch – ow! What the – ? Aqua – OW!"_

"_You – complete – ass – hole – Terra!" Aqua shouted, punching him with every word._

_Sora has managed to reconnect everything and managed to gain new life for Terra, Ven, and Aqua. Only when they thanked Sora and his friends and that they were the only three alone…_

"_You embraced the darkness that Xehanort gave you during the Master Qualification Exams, and using it! Oh, where is my Rain Fall Keyblade?!"_

_Ven has it and with Aqua looking murderous…_

"_Reflect!" he shouted, putted a barrier between Terra and Aqua, both sent rolling due to the force of the spell._

"_Aqua! Calm down!" Ven said as she kip-up to her feet._

"_I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Aqua screamed, "GIVE ME MY DAMN KEYBLADE NOW!"_

"_Aqua–"_

"_SHUT UP! AND GIVE ME MY KEYBLADE NOW!"_

_Aqua's Rain Fall Keyblade disappeared from Ven's hand and materialized in her hands. She charged at Terra, who summoned his Gaia Bane Keyblade and blocked her assault._

"_Listen Aqua!" Terra explained, "I'm sorry that I–"_

_He was cut off when Aqua bought her foot up and slammed it into Terra's weak point, making him drop his Keyblade and crumpled to the ground, making a strange noise._

"_You think that an apology will fix what happened in the past?!"_

"_What else to you want him to say?!" __Ven intervened._

"_The only thing that matters is that this battle between light and darkness is over. We shouldn't be fighting like this."_

_Aqua expression softened, but was still angry, "Sorry. I guess being stuck in the Realm of Darkness for ten years can do that to a girl like me…"_

_"Tell me about it..." groaned Terra._

**FLASHBACK END**

"We're coming up on the World That Never Was now." called out Ven.

"Right."

Terra and Ven zoomed off into the dark clouds of the world, but the lightning from it zapped them.

"Well, this won't be easy." moaned Ven as Terra swore.

…

Location: Twilight Express

"I'm Kairi. We met years ago in Radiant Garden."

"I'm Namine, her Nobody and light half. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Xion, Replica turned Nobody and Kairi's dark half."

"I'm Olette from Twilight Town. What's shakin'?"

"Tifa Lockhart, what's good?"

"Aerith Gainsborough, please to meet you."

"And I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, nice to know a legendary Keyblade Master."

Aqua sweatdropped and grinned, "I know that I'll have fun with you guys."

She sighed as the computers beeped, letting the girls know that they're coming up on a new world.

…

Next time: Now we get down to business.

…

Omake 1

Terra: That really, really, really hurt.

Aqua: So?

Terra: You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt.

Ven: So?

Terra: And if I'd got hurt, you would've heard from-

Aqua and Ven: OH SHUT UP!

…

SoulEmbrace2010: High school can be SO~ demanding…


End file.
